Fadedwhisper
Fadedwhisper '''is a cutesy, small, delicate, intelligent, playful, charming, silver tabby she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and paws, short, sparkly, glossy fur, a white chest, and darker gray paws, and sparkly, enchanting, precious, adorable, irresistable, soft, faded pale green eyes that glitter with ice-like flecks that seemingly "float inside her eyes". She is roleplayed by 4pinkbear Personal History Fadedkit is born to Tuftfeather and Roseshade. She was an only kit, the result of Tuftfeather raping her mother. Roseshade soon dies protecting Fadedkit from being taken away by Tuftfeather. Tuftfeather dies as well in the process. However, because her father was a Dark Forest cat, he now resides in Dark Hallow. She, at 3 moons old, shows a nack at sniffing out things. Despite that Bumblestar had at first objected against it, he makes Dawnwhisper her mentor at 3 moons. When she and Dawnwhisper decide to go hunting on DawnClan territory, they are taken prisoners. Icefeather at first shows hostility but then come to like Fadedpaw, but changes her name to a kit and allows the kit to join DawnClan, although Fadedkit did not want it. StagClan comes and frees Dawnwhisper, but StagClan threatens DawnClan that they will come back. Later, while rebuilding the nursery Dawnwhisper destroyed, Fadedkit scents StagClan nearby. Fadedkit becomes Fadedpaw, but however, she has not recieved a mentor at the time. Instead, the Clan will all take part in helping train her. Fadedpaw again scents StagClan, as they prowl forward to attack. Sparrowpaw steps in front of her defensively, and she thanks him, which he blushes and turns away, as she does too. Later, she catches Sparrowpaw lick Mottlepaw on the forehead affectionately. She gets jealous and storms out of the apprentice den. She overhears Shadefrost and Mistfire talking about her in a rude fashion, insulting her and glaring at her because of her bloodlines. She begins to silently sob, as many DawnClan cats showed her this look. She feels that she is hated there but feels better when Peachfur and Almondlight come over to share a mouse with her, cheering her up almost instantly, knowing that she should stay, where more cats care for her. When Sparrowpaw comes to her to comfort her, Almondlight and Peachfur leave so Fadedpaw can talk with Sparrowpaw. She thanks him, and asks him to share her mouse with him. Sakurakit also comes and cheers her up. She and Sparrowpaw go on a walk. Unforntunately, Morningsun ambushes their "date" and attacks. Two rogues join the fight when Yesterdaymelody and Strawberryfield help. Despite their attempts, Fadedpaw yowls to them to get help from camp. She accidently kills the two rogues in self-defense, and her overconfidence overpowered her skills, in which Morningsun got an advantage, pinning her down and painfully forcing matings with him. Sparrowpaw comes back just in time, knocking Morningsun off her and chasing him into the river. Fadedpaw feels ashamed when Sparrowpaw asks her if she'll move in the nursery, because she knows she's not bearing his kits. She and Sparrowpaw consult Burrstar with Icefeather's help, and they become warriors, along with Poppypaw. Sparrowfrost, Poppydream, and Fadedwhisper are their names. During her vigil, she starts questioning about Morningsun and his strange abilities, as she's really plump with kits. The next day, she heads to the medicine den, as she's concerned about her already over-swollen belly. She sees Mistfire and Peachfur, the other two victims, and Cherryflower starts asking her about how Morningsun mated her, making Fadedwhisper feel uncomfortable. Cherryflower gives her a birthing nest in the medicine den. Cherryflower later takes Fadedwhisper "out getting herbs." Really, Cherryflower's getting herbs while letting Fadedwhisper go on a walk alone to get fresh air. Morningsun appears out of nowhere and force-mates her again, to which she chases him off. She feels confident that her fear of the tom is gone and she can be at peace and be mates with Sparrowflight. Family '''Mate(s): Morningsun (formerly) - Living ﻿''' '''Father: Tuftfeather - Deceased, Resides in Dark Hallow Mother: Roseshade - Deceased, Resides in StarClan Adoptive Mother: Alderblossom - Living Education Information Her first mentor was Dawnwhisper. Later she recieves two mentors in DawnClan, as Icefeather had requested to give her so. She gets Peachfur and Almondlight, who are always out to take care of and train her. However, despite her two mentors, she is usually seen hanging with Icefeather, Alderblossom, or Sparrowpaw, as they are the cats closest to her. Gallery This is Fadedwhisper in real life. Her notable features as depicted is her soft, silky fur, pale, faded emerald eyes, and the white chest. ^A poster made by 4pinkbear, the roleplayer, for Fadedwhisper. The reason for the way the image looks is to depict a "faded, older look". 4pinkbear had forgotten to put something at the bottom, but it would've said, "Take a look through the glass cover." This was meant as Fadedpaw has been abused and mistreated, making her have a somewhat bad personality at times and her shyness, and that if someone where to look through that, they'd see the good cat inside. On the poster, there are scratches, which look like it's glass scratches. That represents the fact that no matter how much you hurt her, she'll never change. Trivia *﻿Her warrior name will be Fadedwhisper. The -whisper in her name is to keep at least a little out of her past with her. In this case, her first mentor. *It is comfirmed she and Sparrowfrost will become mates. Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:She-cat Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Cats of StagClan Category:DawnClan Cat Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:4pinkbear's Roleplay Cats Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Raped She-cat Category:Raped She-cat Category:Raped she-cat Category:Living Character Category:She-cats